


Jealousy

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute prompt from kinkmemes. Bertholt gets jealous when Reiner gives Krista a Band-Aid. What happens when he gets a wound of his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Jealousy**

“Ow!” 

The cry was soft, but unexpected. Bertholt looked over from where he was sparring with Reiner to where Krista and Eren were sparring. The petite blond was clutching her lower arm. 

“Stupid rock.” He heard her mutter. 

Eren asked her a question too quiet for Bertholt to hear, and she removed her hand, allowing a glimpse of the wound. It was shallow, but a small amount of blood trickled from it. 

He felt Reiner leave his side, and he watched as the road-shouldered male walked over to Krista. 

“I… I have a Band-Aid, if you’d like it.” 

Bertholt stared. Reiner had stuttered. Reiner never stuttered. Sure the girl was pretty, but still… 

Krista accepted the Band-Aid, and Bertholt looked away as Reiner returned with a sappy smile on his face. 

He was not jealous. 

He was not jealous. 

He was so jealous. 

But he’d keep it to himself. They’d been friends for a long time. No sense in ruining that friendship over one little Band-Aid.   
……………………………………………………………………  
Time trails. He hated time trials. He understood why the Captain and the Commander thought it necessary. A few seconds could be the difference between life and death. And they couldn’t always rely on the gas in their canisters. As the Captain stated, what if it ran out? Same with the grapples. They could be faulty or broken. But that didn’t mean Bertholt liked having to scale buildings bare-handed. 

Bertholt examined the building he was supposed to climb. It looked far more rickety than the others. He’d have to be careful. Sighing, he reached for the first handhold he saw, then searched for another. 

It was slow going this way. At this rate, he’d probably be eaten by a Titan before he could reach the top. Good thing this was just training. 

He reached for a final handhold on the roof, planning to use that to pull himself up. But the wood broke in his hand, and something sharp, a nail most likely, tore across his fingers. Gasping from the sudden pain, he pitched backward toward the ground. 

Strong arms caught him, cradled him, kept him from hitting the ground. He felt himself starting to blush as he looked into Reiner’s worried eyes. 

“Is he alright?” The Commander asked. 

Reiner looked at the blood on Bertholt’s hand. “He’s injured. Can I take him to get his hand doctored?” 

“Be quick about it.” 

“Thank you.” 

As soon as they were out of sight of everyone, Reiner set him on his feet. “Are you okay?” They male’s tone conveyed concern for the dark-haired male. 

Bertholt looked away. “It was just a nail. My hand will heal soon.” 

Reiner looked around. “Don’t heal it just yet.” 

“What? Why n-?” The words died in his throat as Reiner lifted Bertholt’s hand to inspect the damage. Carefully, he ran his tongue across the wound. 

“R… Rei… Reiner?!” Bertholt stammered. He could feel his face heat up, and he was positive steam was coming from his ears. Another caressing lick, during which Reiner made eye contact with him, broke what control Bertholt had. Steam issued from nearly every pore, sizzling along his wounded hand. 

Reiner pulled the male into an embrace. “Calm down.” He murmured into his ear. “You can’t turn Titan here.” 

Bertholt shuddered, taking deep calming breaths. He knew Reiner was right. But damn if he wasn’t really confused right now! And really, really hot. “I… I thought you like Krista.” 

“I do like Krista.” Reiner confirmed, running his hands soothingly along Bertholt’s back. “She’s adorable. But she isn’t you.” The steam was lessening, so he pushed Bertholt back enough to look him in the eyes. Smiling at Bertholt’s flaming red face, he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write this pairing. But it is one that I enjoy^^


End file.
